


Sueños

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre tenia esa clase de sueños y aunque Alec le dijese que todo iría bien, no podía evitar pensarlo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños

Magnus Bane se encontraba aquella mañana bastante malhumorado lo que solía ser extraño en él, sobre todo ahora que ya habían pasado meses desde la boda de Luke y Jocelyn, desde que Jonathan, _Sebastian,_ Morgensten había muerto.  Ya no había motivos para estar estresado ni preocupado.

Y sin embargo aquella mañana lo estaba.

Aquella mañana se suponía que Alec y él iban a marcharse de nuevo de vacaciones, a retomar ese viaje por el mundo que les había sido interrumpido cuando Camille solicitó la presencia del brujo y que con todo lo que aconteció después no pudo ser terminado.

Pero en el último momento algo había surgido y el viaje había sido aplazado un día más.

No se había enfadado con Alec, no era culpa suya que se le requiriese para una misión, Jace les había asegurado que sería algo rápido y que no tenían pensado tardar mucho, pero con el temerario Jace Herondale y el resto nunca se sabía. Magnus sabía muy bien que las cosas se podían complicar en pocos segundos.

En realidad se encontraba más preocupado que molesto, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a esperar y ser paciente, cuanto eres eterno aprendes a serlo, no te queda otra, el mundo no avanza como lo haces tú.  Podía esperar un día más. Era bueno que con Alec hubiese aprendido a vivir el día a día, siendo su novio Cazador de Sombras cualquier día podía ser el último, cualquier beso o te quiero podía ser bien lo último que se dijesen.

Por eso cada vez que Alec salía a una misión sentía una especie de dolor en el pecho y tenía que reprimir las ganas de salir tras él y mantenerse oculto en las sombras a la espera de que esta saliese bien y no fuese necesaria su intervención.

Con un leve movimiento de mano Magnus limpió el estropicio que había provocado al probar uno de los hechizos del libro que Clary había encontrado en la casa solariega de los Wayland y que le había confiado a cambio de que salvase a su madre.

Si llega saber que el objetivo del hechizo era crear una especie de tornado donde se invocase se hubiese estado quieto, de todos modos ahora que lo había probado y sabia lo que hacía podría usarlo algún día.

-¿ _Presidente Miau?_ -preguntó en voz alta.

Antes de usar el hechizo el gato estaba dormido panza arriba en la mesa pero ahora no lograba verlo por algún lado, quizás se había escondido en algún cuarto o quizás había huido despavorido a la calle.

Bueno, su gato siempre volvía tarde o temprano. No era él quien le preocupaba.

A lo largo de los años había aprendido a fiarse de sí mismo y sus instintos. Magnus sabia cuando algo iría bien y cuando iría mal, era algo que había adquirido gracias a todas la experiencias que su larga existencia le había dado.

Y su instinto le decía que algo no iba a ir bien, no sabía el que aun pero estaba seguro de que iba a disgustarlo.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello como si pretendiese calmar ese desagradable cumulo de sensaciones que le invadía por todo el cuerpo. Luego abrió un ojo para observar para su disgusto que no había pasado más que una hora desde que Alec se marcharse.

Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas el no ir a ver que sucedía, a comprobar que estuviese bien.  Si sucedía algo, Clary acaba llamándolo para que fuese a sanar a los heridos o a salvar el día.

Solo tenía que distraerse y ahora que el libro no le interesaba en esos instantes, pensó que no sería mala idea sentarse en el sofá a contemplar la televisión, con suerte lograba encontrar algo interesante con lo que poder pasar los minutos hasta que él volviese a casa.

Iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

 

* * *

 

Alec Lightwood frunció el ceño por enésima vez desde que se había encontrado con su hermana, Clary y su _parabatai_ durante esa mañana.

Todo porque Jace, como siempre, había decidido correr riesgos estúpidos pese a su recomendación de que era mejor no hacer ninguna tontería ni complicar la misión. No había motivos para hacerlo, según su compañero había recibido el aviso de que por la zona de Sunset Park rondaba un demonio _Eidolon_.  Después de estar paseando toda la mañana, habían logrado reducir el radio de búsqueda a una sola calle.

Ahora solo tenían que encontrar donde se escondía el demonio, enviarlo de vuelta a su dimensión o matarlo, y volver a casa.

A casa con Magnus para poder marcharse juntos de nuevo.

La locura de Jace llegó poco después cuando tras revisar la calle dieron con una pequeña casa escondida bajo un _glamour_ , a simple vista un mundano cualquiera no vería nada, solo un espacio entre dos casas, vallado y lleno de maleza.  Pero el hecho de estar escondida bajo aquello ya era señal de que ahí había algo extraño.

Entraron en la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, decidieron dividirse yendo Alec y Jace a registrar la única planta que había, y Clary e Izzy el sótano.

Ellos no encontraron nada, aparentemente era una casa normal, con su baño, su cocina, un cuarto y un salón- comedor, este ultimo estaba plagado de libros pero eran todos mundanos, no había nada que indicase algo extraño.

Así  que ambos decidieron bajar donde las chicas estaban, quizás al no haber vuelto significaba que ellas aun estaban investigando el lugar o que quizás había algo importante.

Para su sorpresa el sótano estaba vacío a excepción de una destartalada luz que apenas alumbraba la sala y una capa de mugre y polvo que cubría el suelo. Ni rastro de Clary ni de Isabelle, lo cual no les gustaba nada, no podía significa nada bueno.

Jace sacó su piedra-runa de luz mágica para poder alumbrar mejor el sótano lo que les ayudó a ver que en la suciedad del suelo el rastro de dos tipos de pisadas diferentes que iban desde las escaleras hasta una pared.

-Debe de haber una puerta secreta -observó Alec acercándose a la pared.

Su parabatai estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría pero prefirió cortar por lo sano y en vez de perder tiempo buscando algo que la abriese, sacó su estela y dibujo en el centro una runa de apertura tal y como Clary le había enseñado.

Con eso no hizo falta nada mas, la puerta que se encontraba escondida allí se abrió dejándoles pasar a un largo y oscuro túnel.  En cuanto entraron descubrieron, muy a su pesar, que además olía francamente mal.

-Huele a muerte -comentó Jace-no tiene pinta que este túnel lleve a un buen lugar, será divertido, siempre he querido probar uno de esos túneles del terror de los que Clary habla.

Alec resopló, ya estaba de sobras acostumbrado al humor de su compañero pero esta vez estaba demasiado en tensión como para reírse o ignorarlo, él también sentía que al final del túnel no había nada bueno y no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermana. Ya habían perdido a Max, si a ella le pasaba algo…no se lo perdonaría.

Ambos recorrieron el túnel con aquella sensación oprimiéndole en el pecho hasta que de golpe escucharon un grito femenino.

Lo identificaron rápidamente, era el grito de Clary. 

Al reconocer la voz Jace salió corriendo como si la vida le dependiese de ello, y Alec lo imitó, si Clary había gritado de ese modo es que sucedía algo malo y solo podía pensar en su hermana, en que no le estuviese sucediendo algo malo.

Mientras corría se le escapó una pequeña risa, con que iba a ser una misión fácil, ¿eh? Si hasta le parecía muy lejano el que esa misma mañana hubiese estado desayunando en el apartamento de Magnus.

Como deseaba volver allí.

Lo primero que vieron nada más salir del túnel fue una luz que los mantuvo ciegos durante unos segundos, lo siguiente, a Clary inconsciente tirada a un lado de la sala con sangre en la cabeza, Jace corrió a socorrerla y ponerle una _Iratze_ olvidándose por completo de que no estaban solos.

Alec buscó a su hermana con la mirada, la localizó al otro lado con el látigo en la mano pero quieta, completamente inmóvil ante alguien. Cuando él vio de quien se trataba sintió una puñalada en el estomago que rápidamente fue sustituido por la más pura de las furias.

El demonio había adoptado la forma de Max, de su hermano menor, para evitar que lo atacasen, seguramente habría visto en la mente de Izzy un recuerdo del niño y sabiendo que su hermana jamás haría daño a Max.

Odiaba que un demonio estuviese usando a su difunto hermano para salir airoso de la pelea. No pensaba permitirlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su parabatai aun dedicando los primeros cuidados a su novia, no podía contar con él en ese instante. No importaba, podía ocuparse de ello solo si Isabelle no se veía capaz, no caería tan fácilmente en su juego.

-¿Vas a hacerme daño? -le preguntó el demonio a Isabelle- ¿Qué diría mamá si lo supiese?

Alec se estremeció, la voz era idéntica, casi parecía real de no haber notado ese tono tentador que parecía decirle que no sacase una flecha de su carcaj y lo apuntase.

-¡Izzy, no le hagas caso! -le dijo viendo que su hermana recogía su látigo-¡No es Max! ¡Max esta muerto!

Había pasado tiempo desde que su hermano había muerto y aun le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma el pensar en él y en su muerte.

El demonio se volvió hacia él con la sonrisa que Max solía dedicarle cuando habían pasado la tarde juntos y era feliz.

-Alec, ¿tú también quieres hacerme daño? -le preguntó.

-Tú no eres Max -le dijo tensando el arco.

-Si me hubieseis creído seguiría vivo -les reprochó a ambos Lightwood.

Estupefacto Alec vio como Izzy dejaba caer su látigo y se llevaba las manos al rostro, no podía asegurarlo pero parecía estar llorando, su hermana aun se culpaba de la muerte del menor de la familia, todos lo hacían pero ella más que nadie y el demonio se estaba aprovechando de ello, del amor que sentía Isabelle por Max y de lo culpable que se sentía por su muerte.

Vio como el demonio sonreía, una sonrisa feroz y por un segundo vio algo, como una garra que se cernía sobre su hermana sin que ella fuese capaz de darse cuenta.

Alec Lightwood corrió la distancia que le separaba del demonio tan rápido como Jace había corrido cuando había oído a Clary, disparó la flecha al corazón del Max-demonio y apartó a su hermana chocando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡Alec! -gritó la voz de Jace.

Lenta. La reacción de Alec fue demasiado lenta porque prefirió cerciorarse de que su hermana estaba bien antes que darse cuenta de que el demonio en un último esfuerzo antes de marcharse a su dimensión le golpeaba la espalda con la misma garra que había visto segundos antes.

-¡Alec! -volvió a gritarle la voz de Jace, aunque esta vez la oía mas lejana.

 Durante un segundo antes de que los ojos se le cerrasen le pareció ver a su hermano de pie detrás de Jace quien había corrido a socorrerle, saludándole con la mano.

 

* * *

 

Magnus Bane se despertó con el ruido de un rayo que a lo lejos había caído con gran furia en algún lugar. Tardó al menos un minuto en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido viendo una serie de médicos que daban en la televisión mundana y que la había aburrido hasta tal punto de que había caído rendido en el sofá.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Estaba Alexander bien?

No podía saberlo, sabía bien que sus sueños a veces se cumplían y había soñado demasiadas veces, más de las que admitiría en voz alta, que perdía a Alec.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y decidió servirse un vaso de agua para calmarse y refrescarse. No tenia porque ser verdad, no tenía porque haber sucedido.

- _Alec estará a punto de llegar_ -se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba el vaso.

Fue casi cómico como al instante el timbre de su puerta resonó por toda la casa, lo que hizo que se pusiese tieso de golpe, Alec tenía llaves, no necesitaba llamar para poder entrar y tampoco podía ser un cliente porque se había asegurado de tener libre hasta que volviesen del viaje.

Solo pudo pensar que se trataba de los amigos de Alec que lo traían herido o mucho peor, casi muerto, para que intentase salvarle la vida.

A sus años y tras haber vivido tanto tiempo, Magnus Bane podía reconocer que estaba asustado de verdad, había perdido a muchos amantes y amigos durante su larga vida, pero no podía pensar, no aun al menos, en perder a Alec.

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Hizo acopio de toda su valentía y la abrió.

En cuanto vio de quien se trataba dio un suspiro de alivio como nunca lo había dado, Alec estaba ahí, de pie, con la ropa negra de combate y el pelo completamente mojados por el agua de la tormenta.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el chico- he debido de perder las llaves en la pelea, no tenia cobertura y con la lluvia no he podido venir antes, Jace ha insistido en espera en Taki’s pero no podía aguantar mucho mas.

Magnus lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, olvidándose de que estaba chorreando por el agua y lo besó.

¿Sucede algo, Magnus? -le preguntó  confuso por tanta efusividad.

El brujo se separó un poco y suspiró.

-Nada…-le dijo-me alegro que este bien, pensaba que…

-¿Qué me había sucedido algo malo? -le preguntó Alec terminando la frase.

Magnus asintió y se sentó en el sofá, acariciando al gato que había vuelto a la casa de nuevo, Alec lo imitó colocándose en su regazo.

-Estoy aquí, Magnus -le dijo al fin tras unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo sé -afirmó- pero siempre temo que te vayas y no vuelvas.

-Son los riesgos de mi trabajo -le dijo Alec- ya los conoces de sobras pero siempre hare todo lo posible para volver a tu lado.

El brujo no dijo nada, sabía que solo eran sus miedos y que no tenía que suceder nada, pero eso siempre estaba ahí.

-Espero que en Lisboa haga mejor tiempo que aquí -comentó el cazador de sombras para cambiar de tema y animarlo.

-Y si no siempre podemos irnos a otro lado -le dijo Magnus- aunque para mi aunque caiga la peor de las tormentas hará buen día.

A Alec se le escapó una sonrisa y asintió, como para darle la razón a su novio.

-Me muero de ganas de que llegue mañana -comentó.

-Y yo -dijo el brujo estirándose cual gato- pero ahora será mejor que te quites esa ropa y te seques.

Alec se levantó del sofá dispuesto a irse al baño a darse una ducha caliente y a buscar ropa limpia, no sin antes incorporarse un poco y besar de nuevo a su novio.

-Nunca olvides que te quiero, Alexander Lightwood -le dijo.

 


End file.
